pora_na_przygodefandomcom-20200215-history
Szczeniaki
'Szczeniaki ' to dzieci Jake'a i Panny Jednorożek. Jest to połączenie Jednorożków z Psami. Charlie frame|left|Charlie Charlie to dziewczynka, która większość wyglądu, na przykład oczy, odziedziczyła po ojcu. Na brzuchu i dolnej części ciała jest różnokolorowa. Posiada lekko pomarańczowy ogon podobny do ogona Cake i włosy na głowie. Jake Junior Jake Junior mimo imienia jest dziewczynką. Wygląda jakby nie posiadała twarzy, jednak w niektórych momentach można zauważyć u niej oczy czy pyszczek. Ma jednorożkowe ciało jak jej matka i blond włosy, ale odziedziczyła coś po Jake'u, na przykład magiczne moce rozciągania, ale nie ciała tylko włosów. Możą przybrać jakikolwiek kształt . Pojawia się również w odcinku One Last Job, gdzie zostaje porwana, a frame|Jake Junior Jake musi ją uratować. Okazało się, że to ona sama zaplanowała porwanie, ponieważ chciała być takim złoczyńcą jak jej tata w przeszłości. Jake uświadamia jej, że jest to złe. Viola frame|left|Viola Viola ma jednorożkowe ciało, jak jej matka, lecz jest one dużo krótsze. Jej ogon wygląda jak skrzydło. Posiada róg, tak jak całe jej rodzeństwo. Na nosie ma małą plamkę w kształcie serca. Imię dostała po pasji jej ojca i matki, czyli altówce, która po angielsku nazywa się viola. Kim Kil Whan frame|Kim Kil WhanKim Kil Whan ma bardzo długie, czerwono-pomarańczowe ciało, podobne do ciała Królewny Hot-Dog. Jego twarz jest idealnie taka sama jak twarz jego ojca, a po matce ma tylko krótki róg i długie ciało. Po raz pierwszy rolę główną,zyskał w odcinku Ocarina. . . . T.V frame|left|T.V. T.V. ma pyszczek bulldoga, jak jego ojciec, jednak jego ciało to kula. Połowa jego ciała jest niebieska, a druga połowa tęczowa. Ma także malutki róg. Jako jedyny nie potrafi latać. Pojawił się również w odcinku Jake Suit, gdzie robił coś na komputerze. Jako jedyny ze szczeniaków nie wyprowadził się. W tym odcinku także doradził, by Jake w ciele Finna skoczył do wulkanu.Ten odcinek mówi,że T.V lubi grać na komputerze,lub jest uzależniony. . . . Moce Wszystkie szczeniaki (Oprócz T.V.) potrafią latać. Wszystkie szczeniaki potrafią się także teleportować. Wszystkie szczeniaki (Oprócz Jake Jr.) potrafią rogiem kolorować rzeczy, podobnie jak ich matka. Grupka szczeniaków opanowała już mowę angielską(polską) np. T.V,Kim Kil Whan Jake Jr. i Viola. Jake Junior potrafi rozciągać swoje włosy. thumb|Jednorożek w ciąży. Ciekawostki * Pod koniec odcinka Jake the Dad, wszystkie szczeniaki powiedziały po Koreańsku "Suhag!" co znaczy "Matematycznie!". * Angielscy fani nazywają je Corn-dogami. * Szczeniaki są bardzo samodzielne. * Mają takie same moce jak Jednorożki. * Szczeniaki szybko rosną, pod koniec odcinka(Jake the Dad) Jake mówi, że są starsze od niego mówi też, że Kim Kil Whan ma brodę. * Jedynie Jake Jr. powiedziała coś po Angielsku do swego ojca. * Jake Jr. pojawia się w odcinku One Last Job. Gdy Jake pyta się, ile ma lat, ona odpowiada, że 20. * Ogon Charlie jest bardzo podobny do ogonu Cake, ma tylko inny kolor. * Kiedy Finn odkrył kocyk, żeby zobaczyć Jake Jr., miał pięć palców. * T.V. w odcinku Jake Suit jest informatykiem lub graczem online i umie mówić po angielsku (polsku) * Jake nie ma dobrych kontaktów z dziećmi. Nie szanują go i uważają za dziecinnego. Wyjątkiem jest Jake Junior, która mimo wszystko kocha ojca i chciała być taka jak on. * Charlie umie naśladować taniec Jake'a. * Jake Jr. najczęściej pojawia się w serialu. * W odcinku Papierowy Piotr Jake powiedział że kiedyś będzie miał jednorożne szczeniaki. * Po internecie krążyła plotka, że Jake Jr. ma zdeformowaną twarz przez to, co Ricardio zrobił Pannie Jednorożek w odcinku "Panna Jednorożek i Coś", jednak Steve Wolfhard z ekipy PnP zaprzeczył wszystkiemu na twitterze. * Kim Kil Whan został nazwany na cześć fundatora studia animacji "Saerom" znajdującego się w Korei Południowej. Tam właśnie animuje się Porę na Przygodę. * Według Steva Wolfharda, Kim Kil Whan po przeprowadzce z domu Panny Jednorożek pracuje w jakimś biurze. Galeria Tumblr_mgqrbrmZBE1rl74xbo1_r1_500.jpg Dorosłe.png Charlie.PNG|Charlie udająca taniec Jake Dzieciaki.jpg Jake.Junio.png Kimkillek.jpg Picture 17.png TV.gif Viola.jpg Wesola gromada.png Wesola gromada.png DorosłyT.V.png|Dorosły T.V Psio rożki.jpg|Szczeniaki JAKE JR......PNG Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Hybrydy